Tomb Raider: A Survivor Is Born
by Simba W
Summary: Lara Croft has survived the hellish nightmare of Yomatai, but the adventure was only starting. Lara started to go worldwide which was a bad thing because of the death threats from fans of Dr. Whitman. That's when Adrian comes into the story as Lara's personal bodyguard. Hope you enjoy! AU
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Apr. 10th 2013: 8:55 pm - Roland's Bar

London, England

"JJ! I don't want to leave!" I looked over to the bartender. "Yo! Get me another beer pleashh!"

God, my slurring was getting even worse. I should stop drinking and leave with JJ...

But then again, I don't think so.

"Adrian! Come on! WE. NEED. TO. LEAVE!"

"No I think I'm gonna stay." I tried to get up, but I fell on my ass as soon as I got up.

"Adrian, please come on! We have to leave!"

I glared at him. "Why?"

He glared back, but he didn't say anything. He just pointed over to a group of people that had sat down at a table. I studied each of them as best as I could study with my drunken, blurry vision.

One was a big Asian guy with...no way! That was Jonah Maiava. I looked around to the others and was surprised by the sight.

Samantha Nishimura, Joslin Reyes, and Lara Croft!

I couldn't believe this! Why are they here and not at a fancy restaurant where there was less of a chance of them getting killed?!

I could've stayed there, staring at them for all eternity, but JJ picked me up and threw me over his shoulder and carried me out to the car despite my protests.

"JJ! I want to talk to Lara! Remember how we'd always hang out with her and Sam?!"

"Don't remind me about Sam..." JJ grumbled. I huffed. Why did he always have to be so goddamn grumpy? I was about to ask him that, but I stopped when I heard a shout.

"JJ! Rian!"

My eyes widened. It was Lara! Lara remembered us! I smiled and waved at her before JJ dumped me in the front seat of his Suburban. I saw him wave at Lara too before getting in the truck and driving away.

Great.

Now I'm probably not going to see her for another 50 years all because of my brother...

_**A/N**_

_**Hi there! My name is Alexis W and this is my story of Tomb Raider. Some of the chapters will not be as long as others, but I'll try my best to make you guys happy! I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TR CHARACTERS! I will be posting longer chapters than this one that's for sure!**_

_**And here's a description of Adrian McCullen:**_

_"Adrian_

_Real Name: Adrian McCullen_

_Nationality: British, African_

_Citizenship: English and Japanese speaking_

_Occupation: Recently graduated Body Guard and Archaeologist_

_Interests: Rock Climbing & Hiking, Research & Boxing_

_Physical Appearance: In this story she has long, wavy brown hair; chocolate brown eyes and pretty strong due to climbing Mt. Everest and others and she can be pretty rebellious at times like Sam, which is how Sam and Adrian became friends._

_Actors: Lisa Marcos _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

London, England

Apr. 11 2013: 10:05 am - McCullen's Residence

Beep, beep, beep!

"Five more minutes!"

Beep, beep, beep!

"Three more minutes then!"

Beep, beep, beep!

"Uhg!" I got up and struggled across the room to the bathroom. I shut the door behind me and stripped before getting in the shower.

After I got out of the shower, I went to my closet. I put on a black shirt, black skinny jeans, black work boots, and a black belt. I_ had _to wear all black because I'm going to start my new bodyguard job today. I don't know who I'm bodyguarding, but I'm pretty sure I'll enjoy it.

"Adrian! Get down here! You're going to be late for your new job!" JJ shouted. I sighed.

"I'm almost done!" I shouted back. "But where's my holster, my hand-cuffs, and my stun gun?!"

"I have them! I didn't want you to do anything stupid last night while you were drunk!"

"I wasn't drunk." I went downstairs and grabbed my things from my brother. "Do you know who I'm bodyguarding?"

"Nope. Not at all." JJ had this look on his face that meant he _did _know. I glared at him before I walked out of the door and headed straight to my truck. My truck was a black Chevrolet Suburban. Typical bodyguard truck.

I got in and drove to the address I was givin. There wasn't much traffic on the road which made it easier and quicker to get there. And when I got there, I was greeted by a _huge _site. The house was huge. There was a lot of glass windows, white walls patios...wow. My mansion doesn't even have as many windows as this one.

I pulled up to the gate and was about to beep in, but the gate opened immediately.

"Okay..." I was kind of nervous. Mostly because whoever it was, was definitely expecting me.

I drove slowly down the driveway into the garage and parked in the first parking spot I seen. I got out of my truck and walked out of the garage, to the front door.

I knocked on the door until Winston answered. He was actually surprised to see me.

"Adrian? Is that you? My gosh you have grown! Come in, come in! I'll have Miss Croft and Miss Nishimura down here in a minute!"

I was surprised. I was Lara's and Sam's bodyguard?! Why didn't JJ tell me?

I came in and stood by the doorway, as if I was guarding it. Winston went upstairs to get Sam and Lara. I waited about 5 minutes before Winston came back downstairs with a frown.

"I don't think Lara and Sam are here right now."

I sighed. Might as well wait.

Despite the disappointment, Winston smiled. "I heard your birthday is tomorrow."

I smiled a little. "Yeah. At least I have something else to look forward to."

Winston nodded. "Yes. Now let me show you to your room. I am sure you will want to settle for a bit."

I nodded, the excitment rubbing off.

**_A/N_**

**_Another Chapter up! Hope you guys enjoy._**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

April 11th 2013: 12:34 am - Croft Manor

London, England

I woke up in a bed that was comfortable, but wasn't exactly mine. It felt new. Oh wait. I almost forgot that I was in the Croft Manor. I heard a few voices coming from downstairs, but I didn't think anything of it. _Probably just some of the maids, _I thought.

And damn was I wrong!

I got out of the Oh-So-Comfy-Bed and got dressed into my bodyguard uniform. Even though it was my birthday, I was still scheduled to work; I actually kind of liked the idea though. Maybe I'd get to see Sam and Lara today.

I opened my bedroom door and started quietly down the hallway to the stairs, but soon stopped by a bedroom door when I heard those voices again.

"-it's going to be a _surprise!_ Come on Lara! We need to get down there and surprise her! We haven't seen Adrian in sooo long!"

"Sam I have to finish this! I'll be down there in a few minutes. This research _has _to get done." Wow. Lara's voice had gotten a little more deeper over the years.

"Lara come on! Please! Do this for Ad-ri-an!" I heard some scuffling; as if Sam was trying to pull Lara off of something.

I heard a small huff and a "fine" before I heard footsteps coming toward the door. I panicked and hid in a closet that was right next to the door Lara and Sam walked out of.

"Sam, did you hear something?"

"Yeah. It was probably her waking up! Come on! We need to warn the others downstairs to hurry up with the stuff!"

I could tell Lara hesitated before hurrying downstairs with Sam. I let out the breath that I didn't even know I was holding. _That, was close. _I thought.

I slouched a little before walking slowly down the stairs, a sleepy expression cast on my face. When I reached the bottom of the stairs, I looked up at the decorations acting like I was confused as to why they were there. I pointed and asked point blankly,

"Why are ther-"

"_**SURPRISE!" **_

I literally fell on my ass in surprise. Honestly, I never expected _that _to happen.

I got up after everyone bursted into laughter. I started to laugh too; that is, until I saw that that had gotten _recorded!_ Sam and JJ had been recording the whole time! My mouth hung open in disbelief. I regained my composure and said out flatly,

"I hate you."

I heard some more laughter before I looked at everyone that was there.

Lara, Sam, Reyes, Alisha, Jonah, JJ, Winston, Allister, Mr. & Mrs.'s Nishimura, and Bob.

Everyone came over and either shook my hand or gave me a hug. Then everyone started to talk amongst themselves. I tried to look for Lara, but she seemed to disappear somewhere.

I almost gave up, until I spotted her by Sam and JJ. I walked through the croud to get to them, but when I got to Sam and JJ, Lara wasn't there.

I was about to turn around, but I felt arms wrap around my waist from behind me while soft lips pressed against the side of my neck. I chuckled. I missed her.

Lara chuckled softly and let go. I turned around and hugged her before pulling back.

I looked into her hazel/brown eyes and said stupidly while holding out my hand, "Hi! I'm Adrian McCullen. Nice to meet you Lady Croft!"

I got punched in the shoulder for that while I laughed my butt off.

"Okay okay! I'm done! But it _is_ really nice to see you again! I haven't seen you in soo many years Lara!"

"I know! It _has_ been a little long. Perhaps a little _too_ long." Lara and I chuckled.

I pulled her over to the couch and we sat down, savoring each others presence.

"So I heard you're going on yet another adventure! Where exactly are you going?"

Lara looked at me before saying, "I'll tell you about it after the party. We still have a lot to do today! I just talked to Sam and she's going to take us to Roland's in a few."

"Okay! Wait, what about Alisha?"

"We talked Reyes into letting Alisha come with all of us because we didn't want Alisha getting left behind."

I nodded and smiled. It really _wouldn't _be right if Alisha wasn't there.

I heard Sam yell something before everyone started to scramble out of the door. I gave Lara a confused look. But she just smiled and got up, nodding her head indicating to follow her. My guess was that we were either going to Roland's Bar, or we were going to the beach.

Uh well. Either way I knew it was going to be a reaally awsome birthday.

_**A/N **_

_**I really hope you guys liked this!And I don't know if you guys noticed, but there was a little hint of Lara/Adrian...Read more to find out what will happen with those two.**_

_**And I know I should've had this up a few day ago, but...ah! I don't have any excuses what-so-ever! Anyway, enjoy!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

April 11th 2013: 1:01 pm - East Coast London Beach

London, England

I was currently lying down in the sand next to Lara while Alisha, Sam, and JJ played in the water. I wasn't going to go in the water because of the fact that I had to protect Lara from any hazards (Even though we were all at the beach alone), and the only clothes I had were the ones I had on. If Lara would've told me where we were going, I would've brought extra clothes.

"Ri-Ri! Lara! Come on! Play with us please?!" The 14 year-old was begging soo much, I just couldn't resist.

"Lara? You comin'?" I looked over at Little-Miss-Bookworm.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?!"

"No!" I glared at her. I knew she wouldn't budge, so I did the only thing I could think of.

I took the book out of her hand and threw it behind me (which earned me a death glare). Then I stood up, grabbed her, and threw her over my shoulder despite her protests.

She tried to struggle out of my grasp, but my grasp on her legs was too strong. I started to walk towards the water and after a few minutes of hopeless struggling, she stopped.

I walked over to a small boardwalk thing. I had the _perfect_ plan, but I needed to get JJ to do the same thing to Sam and Alisha. I looked over to them, then I looked over to Reyes for permission. She looked to me and nodded her head, a playful gleam in her eyes.

I looked back over to JJ. "JJ! Get Sam and Alisha and come here!"

JJ looked to me, getting the message quickly. He picked up Alisha and picked up Sam and threw them over his shoulder. He walked over here with no problem; as if Sam and Alisha were empty sacks.

JJ walked up and stood next to me. He raised his eyebrow, asking a silent question. _Ready?_

I smiled, signaling that I was ready.

"Come on guys don't do this to us!"

"I'll get my momma on ya'll!"

"I can't swim!" As soon as Lara said that, we all started laughing.

JJ and I got in our stance, and started to run. We jumped off of the small (but long) boardwalk last minute.

While in the air, I threw Lara away from me and we all splashed in the water individually.

Sam and Alisha came up almost immediately. JJ, Lara, and I came up last.

"We are going to kill you!" Lara, Sam, and Alisha said simultaneously.

JJ and I exchanged wide-eyed looks. And as soon as the girls started to swim toward us, we turned around and swam to shore.

But of course, bad luck always seems to happen to us.

Sam and Alisha caught up to JJ, while Lara caught up to me.

She wrapped her arms around my torso and pulled me under with her. If I wasn't close to Lara, this probably would've been awkward.

I tried my best to punch her, but we were underwater. She grabbed my arm and pulled me towards her until I we were nose to nose, eye to eye.

The water was cristal clear, which made it easier to see her hazel/brown eyes. Butterflies started swarming in my stomach as we got closer to each other. And they only got worse when she kissed me.

God I love my birthday.

_**A/N **_

_**Well here you are! Another chapter of TR: A survivor is Born haha! Hope you guys enjoy!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

April 11th 2013: 1:23 pm - East Coast London Beach

London, England

Lara and I surfaced to catch our breaths. The others were already on shore, so we went to shore. My mind was still swimming in exstacy from what just happened. We walked over to the others who were all joking around. Reyes was the first to notice us.

"So how did it go?"

Everyone turned to us. I looked over to Lara, who was currently blushing.

"N-nothing! I s-sank to the bottom and almost drowned but-"

"-but I saved her! Yeah, I um, swam down and saved her."

No one seemed to buy it, do to the smirks on all their faces.

JJ said, "Oh I'm pretty sure you drowned, but not exactly in water Rian."

"_**JJ!"**_ I screamed as everyone (including Lara) started laughing.

I ran and jumped on JJ's back and started pummelling him on his back.

Lara and the others ran over and pried me off of him.

Reyes chuckled. "Come on guys. We've got to get back to the mansion. We _are _going to Africa right?"

"Yeah we are! Woot woot!" Sam yelled. She ran to the truck with us trailing behind her.

"I'm really looking forward to _this_ present. Thank you guys. It's _really_ to much to ask for."

"No problem Rian," Lara wrapped an arm around my torso. "But it looks like we'll have to plan even _more_ stuff for Alisha though."

"Boo yeah!" Alisha fist pumped the air. We all laughed before getting into the truck. Reyes and Jonah in the front - Sam, JJ, and Alisha in the middle - and Lara and I in the back.

I leaned into Lara's side and got a little bit of shut-eye until we got to the mansion.

I felt a gentle shake on my shoulder.

"Rian." Lara whispered. "We're here. Let's get our stuff ready for tomorrow because our flight is really early in the morning."

I nodded. I _really _didn't want to get up, but I did. I got out of the truck and went inside of the mansion. I ran up the stairs and walked over to my assigned bodyguard room. I grabbed a suitcase and put some clothes in it. I didn't put any of my weapons in it because I wasn't allowed to bring weapons on the plane. Luckily I had family in Africa who had some weapons waiting for me. _A/N: LEGAL WEAPONS!_

I zipped up my suitcase and took it to Lara's room. I walked over to Lara's door and opened it slowly and quietly. Lara was on her bed, reading a book on Ancient History.

I slowly closed the door behind me and tip-toed over to her. When I got to the edge, I crouched and put my suitcase down before moving to the side of the bed. I stood up and straddled her, taking the book out of her hands.

She jumped a little, but I leaned down and kissed her. I trailed my hand down and slipped it under her shirt. Lara moaned.

I pulled back and took my hand out of her shirt, which earned me a groan in disappointment. But I wasn't gonna let it stop there.

I pulled Lara's shirt over her head and continued to kiss her. My hands went to Lara's pant zipper and unzipped them. My hands went into her undergarments and went straight her slick, wet skin. Lara moaned really loud.

"Rian!" Lara arched into me when I moved into her. I kissed the side of her neck.

I was going to make her beg for me tonight...

_**A/N**_

_**Sorry guys! I just had to LOL! I know the last part sucked, but I thought you guys would like to see more Adrian/Lara. Hope you guys enjoy!**_


End file.
